1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly to, a manufacturing method for a protection circuit module of a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to rapid development of electronics, communication and computer industries, portable electronic devices are being widely distributed. Rechargeable secondary batteries are being mainly used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
Secondary batteries including protection circuit modules (PCM) controlling charge and discharge thereof are being widely used. Recently, portable electronic devices using secondary batteries as main power sources are becoming rapidly miniaturized. Accordingly, the secondary batteries used in such portable electronic devices need to be miniaturized further. An existing PCM is manufactured by which various circuit devices are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). However, since the thickness of the PCB is at least 0.5 mm, there is a limit in obtaining a thinner PCM by an existing manufacturing method.